


In a Closed Wardrobe

by EarthAndSilver



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Other, Poetry, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthAndSilver/pseuds/EarthAndSilver
Summary: for the times when your fist hits wood





	In a Closed Wardrobe

There are days when you knock and no door opens.

Sometimes they are more like years.

You rap your knuckles on solid wood,

Calling to a forest that won’t appear.

You wear schoolgirl skirts instead of a crown.

And there are days, my dear,

When you will wonder

If you will ever walk from floorboards to snow.

You’ll be asked to take it sight unseen

That beyond the summer rain

There was winter wind,

And sisters take teatime

Between lost minutes.

We doubters, we can still be saints–

We’ll still find our love and wonder

When the portal gapes,

When we touch life’s scars.


End file.
